Moonlight Shines Upon True Soulmates
by Memma546
Summary: 'The events that would follow would continue to shock me and, I have to say, it would take another two centuries to calm again'. The Harvest Goddess isn't as goody two shoes as the Witch Princess thought she was... WARNING SPOUSE ABUSE!


Moonlight Shines Upon True Soul Mates

Summary: 'The events that would follow would continue to shock me and, I have to say, it would take another two centuries to calm again'. The Harvest Goddess isn't as goody two shoes as the Witch Princess thought she was... Warning: Spouse abuse.

**_There aren't many fics that has the Harvest Goddess seen in a bad light. In fact I'm not sure if I read any. Review in some (Ha, now you have to click that blue button). The title was one of those titles were you have the perfect idea and you don't know what to name it so you pick a rubbish name. And have to sum the ending up to match that ending. So don't expect them to be good. _**

**_But you're still gonna ead it!_**

**_Also I've tried to add some humor in it in the way how Jack and the Witch Princess relationship works. I hope that I manage to keep both the angst and humor good but I'm not sure. You might view it as being a little too much funny for this serious topic or that it shoudln't be funny at all. But please still read and review. I really like writing this story._**

Jack hadn't visited me much lately.

I sighed as I stared into my pot, sulking on the steps. I didn't even care that the potion was suppose to be green not brown. I kept stirring the great big spoon, absentmindedly rather than put my heart and joy into creating another potion. I was bored.

Ever since Jack had married the Harvest Goddess we have grown apart.

Jack is the farmer of the Fox Farm and my best friend. He was the only one who understood me and took all my pranks for a laugh even when I was pranking him.

It was I had accidently sent the Harvest Goddess to another world trapped as a statue when I met him. He had been watching the whole event, which if had been any other person, I would have been cross by but as a farmer and, it seemed, the only one who could see the Harvest Sprites he was the only one who could save Miss Goody Two Shoes. He was a bit struck dumb at first (well he _is_ a human) but pretty quickly took it as his duty. He found my home in the shed of Rommana's mansion and visited me every day.

We had a laugh. Okay make that tons. Through he wouldn't go too far as destroying his farm as we needed to have that at it's best to save the Harvest Goddess and he would make up to them the next day, he joined in my pranking on the other people living in the valley. He even came up with a few ideas, not as great as mine, but very good pranks. He would help me with my potions by bringing me ingredients and even be my test subject – so long as I could turn him back.

I still remember the day that our friendship changed.

* * *

The door creaked open and shut with a gentle click. I smirked as I twirled the flask of sleeping potion, mixing the grinded red grass into it. I was trying to make a nightmare potion; the poison of the red grass playing as a keen role. Problem was I kept forgetting the steps, which was why I was using flasks and tubes over by the bookcase rather than mixing a great batch over my pot. I had to keep glancing at my book. Hey, it's a very tricky potion, so don't laugh at me, human!

"Hey Jack," I called over my shoulder. I knew it was him. Through I didn't get any other visitors anyway, Jack always snuck into the shed, trying not to make a noise with the door so not to attract the attention of the wigged servant, the old lady or the girl. After a while of being startled by his quiet entry I have taken into listening out for him. Even when there's a typhoon outside.

"Um...hey Witch Princess."

I was too busy reading the next step to take in the nervous response.

"Have you brought some weeds today, Jack? I need to slice the roots for the potion." I said as I put the stop on the flask, place it on the shelf and headed to my table to grab my chopping knife.

"Sorry, no," Jack mumbled. That confused me a little but I put it down. He didn't always to bring something for me.

"Oh well, I'm think I have some left over..." Here I glanced up to ask him to help me move the ladders so I could reach the top shelves where I stored the plants only to be stopped by the almost frighten face he was pulling, "What's wrong? I'm not going to make that tomato growing potion again, I promise."

I had made that last month to help Jack win a cooking contest. It went horribly wrong; the tomatoes had come to life and had launched an attack on anyone in sight. Jack and I had managed to stop them but we were badly scratched and one tomato had gotten into the chicken coop and killed one of the chickens.

"I was always fond of Joey..." I murmured, bowing my head in respect for the chicken that had Jack chasing him all around the farm and landing in cow pats all the time. He was the greatest bird I have ever known.

"Witch P..." Jack used my nickname in a dead serious tone. That got my attention. When he usually said it, it was always in a light friendly tone.

"I-I'm not sure how to tell you this but I..."

"What? If you got something to say, spit it out and make sure it's a good spit not a dribble of drool."

"I'm marrying the Harvest Goddess."

The slicing knife I still held in my hand landed with an echoing clatter. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open. Time seemed to pause; the clatter's ringing went unheard for a moment as I stared at Jack.

"What?"

Time sped to its normal place as anger filled my lungs.

"You're marrying the Harvest Goddess! Why? She's a no good for nothing Miss Perfect, you know that! I thought you hated her, like me, we both pranksters while she's more of a stuck up snob then that Rommana next door! How could you be getting married to her, she's just some nymph who has nothing better to do then sit in a pond all day and expects people to worshipped her? How did you even manage to get to know her past talking terms? Wait...you proposed to her?"

"I didn't propose to her, she proposed to me!" Jack cried. The glare I gave him told him that only made the matter worst.

"Are you kidding me? You just married her just because she proposed to you? You should have said no and rub it in her face, that was what I would have done! Or if you wanna be you, just say sorry but you rather be friends through my way is so much better-"

"I didn't marry because she just gave me a blue feather! Who do you think I am?" Jack shouted before letting out one shuddering calming breath, "Look, we've gotten to know each other, okay? Yeah we're opposites but I guess they do attract often nowadays."

"Who wants to follow the crowd?" I muttered, crossing my arms with a scowl.

"I never felt the way I feel with her with another woman before, Witch P. And it wasn't as if I liked her from the start. Like you, I wasn't keen but you know what I'm like, I tend to be a little politer then you. So I gave her an offering everyday as it's the only way you ever got to say 'hi' to her and we'll end up chatting. She doesn't just sit in a pond all day; she has lots of tasks and responsibilities to do; she told me. And well...I've grown to like her."

I scoffed.

"She never replaced you Witch P nor will she ever. We'll always be tight, we're best friends. That's why I didn't tell you anything; I didn't want to upset you. I know you hate her."

"Got that right."

"But this was a choice I was given and this is what I've chosen." Jack concluded, "And you've gonna have to learn to accept it."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped, "I'm a witch, I do what I want, not follow orders of a lowly human. When you realise this was a big mistake, don't come running to me no matter how bad it is. I'll give you worse!"

Jack sighed, fiddling with his hat, turning it the right way round and back to front again, "Look I know you're going need some time."

Reaching into his rucksack he brought out a single purple envelope. Purple. My favourite colour besides black.

"Here," He said handing it over to me, "It's a wedding invite. You're the only one who has got one besides the Harvest Sprites."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. But I took it out of his hands all the same.

"I don't care if you only come to prank the Harvest Sprites or ruin the wedding or whatever. Through it'll ruin the wedding photo; at least it'll be a fun memory for you." Jack smirked before zipping up his bag and turning to the door. He let out a sigh, "Just think about it, okay?"

And then he silently left leaving me to stare at the envelope in my hand.

* * *

I did go in the end. Well, I didn't have much to do and I wasn't going to turn down a chance to prank the Sprites. I didn't go as far as spoiling the ceremony, I was so bored I ended up zoning out and miss the 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'. I was never the one for peace but after realising I missed the opportunity I decided to hold my chaos and pranks until the after party. I think the jelly I rubbed into his face made Guts' face looked like his name. Actually it was a huge improvement.

Jack was a good sport as always, joining in my laughter but making up to the Sprite after. He kept me entertained by talking to me for most of the party, talking about his farm, ideas for pranking and even talking about magic and asking about the spells I could do. I guess he was putting my mind off all the marrying the enemy thing and I guess it worked. I had a great time.

Throughout the party I noticed the Harvest Goddess send me frowns. Not that I was used to it but it was always when me and Jack talking. Whenever Jack talked to her or a Sprite she always seemed cheery as usual. She didn't even mind when I talked to her (I was just seeing why Jack always like to be polite to people even through we would prank them!), she grinned most of the time anyway. After getting a little sick of catching her glare on us I told Jack his wife was getting jealous and that I better put the pranks he gave me to test on the sleeping villagers. He too seemed rather curious about it. But, hey, I hated her so I wasn't going to find out what her problem was.

Jack didn't stop visiting me after the wedding. He still came every day besides the one off day when he was too busy. I decided to lay off the big pranks unless Jack told me the Harvest Goddess was visiting another pond or the Harvest King. For his benefit, not hers. If I were him I too would try not to get into trouble so I wouldn't have her nagging in my ear all day.

He didn't question the change. Rather, after a few weeks, seemed glad off it. I guess all that gooey good stuff is like the cooties – one touch and you've got it. Perhaps I should convince the Goddess to go on a vacation so I could lead Jack back on the path of bad again. Or would she notice I was being too nice to her?

Throughout the weeks, I notice Jack had become quieter and, when he thought I wasn't looking, he would frown a little. I couldn't help but feel a bit put down, had he lost interest in our fun? Had he grown tired of me?

I shot those thoughts down saying that I was being stupid, of course he hadn't. I taught him to speak whatever was on his mind and if he was fed up with me he would have said so. But then again he is too polite.

That and the fact of seeing him go visit the Harvest Goddess after he would see me and seeing him get her magnificent gifts on his way to the spring got on my nerves.

One day I decided to show my anger.

* * *

I heard the light footsteps behind me telling me that Jack was here. Lately his entry had grown even quieter if that was possible. Which struck me as odd a little, if I wasn't so made at him.

I focused on my potion, mixing the ingredients with added haste to get it done. The only other response I gave him was a scowl that unless I turned round, he couldn't see.

"Hey, Witch P,"

I gave him a 'hrmm' for an answer, muttering a spell under my breath before getting back to the substance in the cauldron. The potion startled to turn crimson; just the right colour I needed.

"You alright?"

A low growl escaped my lips to show I wasn't okay. I kept ignoring him, using a cooling spell to cool down the potion faster.

I heard him unzip his bag and put down my gifts for today on the desk, "Should I come another time?"

At the back of my mind this struck me as odd. Normally he wouldn't leave when I was in a bad mood; in fact he would stay longer than he would usually. He would try to find out what was wrong and try to find ways to solve the problem and help me calm down. If I wanted to, we would argue all night, we even did that once. That time I was really feeling bad about myself and I needed someone to tell me I was a great witch. However I put that down as what happened after marrying the Harvest Goddess.

I heard him back away to the door and turn the handle. The door rattled but nevertheless did not budge. As he continued I felt a cruel smirk appear on my face as I turned to face him.

"You're not going anywhere."

He turned back round, his eyes wide with fright. I was too angry to notice that he was never frightened off me when I was in a bad or evil mood.

"I've put up with this long enough. You can't expect me to accept that you've married that snob! Why her? Of all the annoying girls in the valley you pick my worst enemy. She's turned you into a goody two shoes, like her! She turned you against me, hasn't she? You've grown tired of me just as she wants, it all about her now to you!"

"I haven't turned against you..." He murmured so low that I only acknowledge it in my mind. I carried on ranting.

"Well, I'm not going to stand there and let her fill your head with...gooey sweet stuff." I gave off a shudder as I said it, "When you leave this house, you won't remember that you're married to her!"

With that I stepped down the ladder and over to him. The fear had gone; confusion was now on his face, "What do you mean?"

I smirked, "I have made an altering memory potion. One sip and whatever I tell you to forget, you will forget."

As I grabbed his red scarf and dragged him up the ladder, I couldn't help but notice that instead of being scared he look...almost relieved. But I told myself I was seeing things as I pressed his back against the rim of the cauldron and reached round him for the spoon. I held him down as I lifted it up and put it under his mouth. He did not struggle; when I pinch his nose his mouth opened immediately instead of trying to hold his breath for a few moments in hope I would give up.

Just as the blood like liquid was about to slip down his throat, a loud jingle noise came from behind us. We both looked up to see blue sparkles transform into the Harvest Goddess. _Great_. I forgot lock doors didn't mean anything to her.

"Tadaaaa!" She said in her sickly sweet sing song voice. I cringed in disgust of it before her smile turn to a scowl.

"Witch Princess, what are you doing?"

"Get lost, I'm busy," I snapped back. I proceeded to try and pour the potion into Jack's mouth but the Harvest Goddess snapped her fingers and suddenly he was no longer under my arms but behind her. He blinked at the sudden change.

She walked forward and with the raise of her hand the spoon left my hands to join her. I scowled at her showing of her magic; just because she was a goddess she could use spell free magic while I had to resort to chanting mumbo jumbo. It would annoy you to if you have to have years of studying these words while someone else just clicked their fingers.

She analysed the potion in the spoon for a while leaving me to crossed my arms in boredom.

"An altering memory potion." She concluded.

"Yay, well done! Do you need a star sticker for your achievement?" I said, clapping my hands sarcastically.

"I can't believe you." She growled, "Why can't you grow up and accept that things have change?"

"Don't you have a new line to say? You've repeated that a lot."

"That is it! Let's settle this once and for all!"

That was more like it, "Lets." I said, "So rock paper scissors sound good enough for ya?"

I felt Jack stare at me and the Harvest Goddess raise an eyebrow. But I didn't care; this is the way I settle things. I glared at her, daring her to back down until she nodded and stuck out her fist.

"Ready?" I asked, sticking out mine, "1, 2, 3,"

Our fist changes into a shape. Well hers did. I had stuck with trusty rock.

"Ha, paper beats rock." She chanted, showing off her flat hands. I growled, why on earth does paper beats rock? Sure, it could scrunch around it but rock can tear through it with a little help.

"Best of three?" I asked. She scowled and turned away, leading Jack out of the house. If I wasn't so busy scowling I may have taken in the sad brown eyes of his.

* * *

After that Jack started visiting me less. The times he dropped by lowered from each week until he barely came inside after not seeing me for a whole week. Sometimes he didn't even come in, just leaving me a gift at the door and a knock before he disappeared. I guess he got that transporting necklace since I had taken to standing right at the door to catch him when I opened it and always finding him not there. Sometimes he didn't even come by to drop me off a gift.

It worried and upset me. I was worried because the last time he didn't come over was when he was struck with an illness. It scared the living day lights out of me when I stormed over to his house to see him curled up in his bed, shivering despite feeling so warm. That was the first time I was introduced to the doctor who I had rushed off to find to help Jack. The doctor had a good look; I loved that eye he's got.

I was upset because he didn't want to see me. If he was ill he had that goddess wife of his to cure him so I knew that he couldn't be sick. He said that nothing would change between us and that we would still be best friends and it just felt that he lied to me. Like he didn't care.

Okay, that does it! I threw down my spell book, grabbed my broomstick and stormed out of the shed. I couldn't cope with my self pity and thoughts any longer. I was going over to Jack's. Luckily Miss Perfect lives in her pond and wouldn't bother us. As I took of in the night sky, I thought about what I was going to do. I guessed I would ask him why the hell he has stopped visiting me and demand to know if we were friends or not. I rather know now then go on for another century waiting for him to drop by again.

The events that would follow would continue to shock me and, I have to say, it would take another two centuries to calm again.

* * *

As I landed outside his house I saw that it was empty to my surprise. Squinting through the window at his clock, I saw it was midnight. Jack tended to stay up late but I thought he would at least be inside his house by now.

I left the house and started to search the farm. The first place I checked was the stables where he kept his horse, Ed. Of course the horse was sleeping but as I gave it a quick gentle stroke, I noticed that it look worn. His cat, Midnight, slept soundly on a bundle of hay but that also confused me; usually Jack made sure his cat was inside the house when it was late as the cat was only a youngster after all – not even born when I met Jack.

I checked the cow and sheep shed. I checked the chicken coop. I checked the crop patch. I even glance into Jack's neighbour house – hey, you never know. Just as I was about to give up, my ears picked up a sound. After Jack recovered from that time being sick, I had hung around his farm to make sure he got better and learnt the sounds of the farm. The sound I was hearing was Jack's hammer slamming down on a rock.

I soon found him in the corner of the farm, hidden in the shadows so that if it weren't for the hammering I would have never spotted him unless I looking carefully enough.

"Jack, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." I said.

The boy look exhausted I had to say, his eyes now accompanied with huge bags. Each time he raise the hammer, he looked like he was a yawn away from falling asleep but the noise made as he slammed the hammer down woke him up. From the amount of newly formed material stones and scattered pieces of old rock told me he had been hammering for ages.

He didn't answer for a moment, chewing his lip as he tried to think of something that would throw me off the scent, "I'm just getting rid of these old rocks."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, right. Jack, the two of us know that you wouldn't keep yourself up this late just to get rid of a few rocks." A whimper came from below me and I looked down to see Jimmy, Jack's dog, come to greet me, worried eyes on Jack, "Make that the three of us."

Jack sighed but didn't stop hammering. I patted Jimmy to show him that I would sort out his master and marched over to him, rolling up my sleeves.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Witch Princess," Jack said as he saw me from the corner of his eyes, "Why are you here anyway? Like you said it's the middle of the night."

"Witches don't sleep." I said. He raised his eyebrow, "What, it's true!"

"Right and last time you were here, who immediately fell asleep as soon as they laid down on the couch?"

"I was curious on why humans waste twenty four hours each night out cold."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I snarled. He raised his other eyebrow but lowered both with a quick nod. "And don't distract me. How long have you been hammering?"

His eyes flickered back and forth but stopped when my eyes smouldered, daring him to outright lie with great consequences, "Since midday."

"Non stop?" My eyes widened as he looked away, confirming my realisation, "You need to rest now!"

"I can't!"

"Jack, look at you. You look like you haven't slept all weak." I glanced at his hammer, "And that hammer hasn't been upgraded to take out that rock your hammering!" His was only golden hammer after all.

Jimmy whimpered again, looking up at me with almost meaningful eyes, trying to tell me something and begging me to listen. Jack turned his head to stare at me.

His brown eyes, usually always cheery and up for a few laughs was now an emotion zone. Pain was clearly the most seen but there was others like depression and sad. Those eyes stopped my rants as I could only stare back trying to figure each emotion inside but failing after seeing there were too many.

"I can't." He said again and I looked over to his hammer. Despite the fact he had turned to look at me, his arms still hammered. His hands were red from aching to let go but his hold was glued on tight. I immediately knew why he hadn't stopped.

"_Jayarop_." I muttered. The hammer immediately dropped to the ground with a thud. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," He said as he rubbed his hands. I grabbed them.

"Are they bleeding?" I gasped as I looked at them.

Jack tried to pull away but failed, "They're fine Witch P. Just a little scratch."

"Jack, your hands covered with scars some which are days old!" I snapped, "And a spell caused you to hammer, I'm a witch so I should know!"

Jack found a sudden interest in fiddling with his cap. With a growl, I grabbed his arm and yank him to his house.

* * *

The house had gotten bigger since I had last been in it. Jack had added a kitchen, bathroom and...underground greenhouse as he says (I just see a basement where you can grow crops). He had now two beds; one a double size and his old single bed. The neatness of the double bed told me that the Harvest Goddess definitively not slept in it. Huh. If I were her I would have ditch the pond; a warm dry bed beats cold wet murky water.

I went through his kitchen draws until I found want I was looking for. As Jack joined me I smothered cream on the cuts and carefully bandaged them up. The wrap of bandages piped my curiosity however. There was hardly any left, I used it all up just barely wrapping Jack's hands up. The cream also had been squeeze until it was flat.

"Thanks, Witch P." Jack murmured his voice sounding weak, "I think I'm fine now-"

"Oh no you don't! You will tell me what's going on right now!" I shouted, crossing my arms, "Who cursed you?"

"No one, it's just a cursed tool-" Jack tried but was interrupted as I picked up the so called cursed tool and analysed it.

"This is not a cursed tool, Jack. Do I need to remind you for the billionth time? I'm. A. Witch. I. Know. These. Things. Your tool. Not cursed. Am I making sense now?"

"Very funny," Jack murmured.

"Who cursed you?"

Letting out a sigh, Jack leaned on the counter, his arms also crossing but as if turning into a shield rather then out of anger. His eyes travelled to the floor as if he wished it to swallow him whole and I realised.

"_She_ did this?"

His eyes flickered up to me, trying to deny it but, seeing my face, backed down to the floor, "It's not her fault. She's just stressed thanks to the Harvest King. It's hard for her to do everything and keep appearances. This is just how she deals with it."

Hesitantly, I approached him and gently clutched his arm. He let me again look at his bandage hands, seeing some of the blood soaking it already, and traced my finger up to his sleeve. He let me gently eased up the sleeve only wincing when I caught a few bruises. He let me stroke gently on them, counting the seemly endless amount of blue, purple and yellow bruises. He let me prod gently on a few scratches; ones if I wasn't paying close attention I might have thought was inflicted by himself. And was just his arm.

"Take of your shirt," I whispered. Through seeing this made me tremble in horror and my eyes water; wanting to shed tears, I had to see the damage.

He complied, taking of his overalls so it left him in his blue jeans, white shirt and red scarf before untying the scarf and unbuttoning the shirt. I close my eyes for a moment to brace myself. _Damn it! I am Witch Princess so why am I such a weakling to the sight of bruises_, I cursed myself. But not as much as I would if this was another thing.

Bruises and scars covered his torso, some of the scars so deep that I knew had to have been healed magically at the last moment or Jack would be dead. Some of the bruises were scorch marks and burns; no doubt from spells being thrown at him. A few bruises were years old, from the work on the farm. But most of them were from hers. It was pretty obvious when looking at Jack's hips. Purple bruises in shapes of small fingers pressed against them, looking as though they pressed so hard that they snapped something.

"That no good rotten so called Goddess is going to pay!" I snarled, curling my hand into a fist. I made to march to the door but Jack's hand reached out grabbed mine.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Are you saying I can't beat her?"

"Yes. I mean no. Can you, um, repeat the question so I won't put my foot in my mouth?"

I sighed but had to grin. At least he was joking again.

But the grin faded as I look at him and saw his wounds, "She needs to be taught a lesson Jack. No one does this to you and gets away from it!"

I tried to pull away but Jack tightened his grip and I hate to admit but I found myself frightened of hurting him if I tried to pull free harder.

"Witch Princess, think about it. No one is going to believe that she did this to me. You won't just be facing her."

He was right, sadly. The Harvest Goddess was worshipped in this godforsaken valley and if anyone had seen the Goddess enough times to know she was real, they wouldn't believe she had done this. Or worse, they would believe it but think that Jack had deserved it all because she was a goddess. Her little Harvest Sprites would be on her side no doubt and through I can take them on, with her along with them it was going to be tricky. And there was of course the Harvest King. There was a small percent chance he might believe me but a very small chance and that chance could be swayed at any moment. He would probably be on the Goddess side and then I would have to face him as well. Beating her up until she passed out wasn't such a good idea.

"Then what am I going to do?" I growled by anger only beginning to die.

"Stay with me." Jack pleaded, "J-Just for tonight?"

That ebbed away my anger. I spun round to stare at him. His brown eyes pleaded with me, begging for comfort that after the marriage he had been declined. If anyone thought that they could say no to him, I would like to put them up to the test.

With a nod, I gently hugged him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt the urge of protecting him fall upon me. He felt so small in my arms, like a child.

After guiding him to his bed, I searched his drawer before I tossed him some pyjamas and found a large black t-shirt for me to wear. I made to grab a pillow and blanket for the couch but Jack again grab my hand wordlessly. I nodded and went to change in the bathroom.

Before I left a mutter one more spell, " _Alma Topos Protect Some Al tee Onve jai las_." There! If that Harvest Goddess tried to bother us she won't be able to enter the farm without our permission. And hopefully, that's a never.

Joining Jack in the bed, I glance out the window. It was a large side window which had no curtain; most of the curtains ended up falling off the next day. I guessed the window doesn't like being covered. It let in the moon's brilliant white light. As the lights were turned off and I snuggled into Jack, it shone down on us, embracing and protecting us with its midnight ray.

**_So good? Bad?_**

**_The bit where the Harvest Goddess and the Witch Princess is actually an event that happens after you marrying the Harvest Goddess. On the website it showed it up anyway. I think you can only marry Goddess in the Japanese version; something about a glitch. So anyway, I wasn't trying to be funny (or stupid) in that bit, I was actually using an event. Anyway, Witchkin plays worse games!_**

**_The spells were going to be much better. I had a special font on word. Unfortuanly it won't show on here (can't work paste from word thingie). So I made them up at the last mintue. _**

**_First spell: Let go of hammer in hand_**

**_Second Spell: Protect us on this farm, lock out the Harvest Goddess unless we wish for her to enter._**

**_In Symbol Font it actually looks pretty cool._**

**_Now I want you to think of the cutest animal. Any animal that you think is the cutest out all of them. Could be a puppy, could even be a hippo, I don't know. Just imagine it. You got that picture? Good. Now I want you to imagine it staring at you, eyes glistening with ushered tears. It's so sad, so alone and upset, why is that so? It's because you're not reviewing. And we don't want that do we? _**

**_Click on the blue button if you want to make your cute animal happy again! ...not the hippo. I don't like hippos._**


End file.
